Shades of Reason
|temporada = Cinco |episódio = 15 |produção = 5.02 |estreia = *26 de Janeiro de 2013 *24 de Maio de 2013 |diretor = Bosco Ng |roteirista = Chris Collins |convidados = *Jon Favreau *Katee Sackhoff |cronologia = 19 ABY |anterior = Eminence |próximo = The LawlessThe Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy }} "Shades of Reason" é o décimo quinto episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Ele estreou em 24 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial "Apoiados pelo submundo do crime, os Sith e o Olho da Morte lançam um ataque a Mandalore." Resumo da trama A Sombra Coletiva se reúne em Zanbar para discutir o plano do Olho da Morte de tomar Mandalore. Maul instruir seus aliados criminosos a assaltar diversos lugares na cidade de Sundari, criando transtorno civil que enfraqueceria a posição política da Duquesa Satine Kryze. O Olho da Morte então despontaria para "pará-los", ganhando o apoio do povo. À medida que o encontro se encerra, Maul avisa Opress a se preparar para uma óbvia traição de Pre Vizsla. thumb|200px|[[Pre Vizsla|Vizsla depõe a Duquesa Satine do poder.]] A Sombra Coletiva parte para Mandalore e começa seu ataque. Os vários sindicatos criminosos capturam as docas, assaltam um banco e abrem fogo nas ruas. Enquanto a Duquesa tenta encorajar seu povo a permanecer calmo, Vizsla e seus homens chegam para "prender" os criminosos. Satine é então deposta e aprisionada perto do antigo Primeiro Ministro Almec. Enquanto Vizsla consolida seu poder e prepara o povo Mandaloriano para o retorno às suas raízes guerreiras, Maul sugere apossarem-se do Conselho dos Sistemas Neutros e os 2000 sistemas controlados, mas o líder do Olho da Morte revela que não tem interesse em expansão. O Olho da Morte vira-se contra Maul e Opress, embora Vizsla prometa entregar Obi-Wan Kenobi para eles. thumb|left|200px|[[Darth Maul e Pre Vizsla num duelo pelo controle do Olho da Morte.]] Enquanto os irmãos Zabrak são aprisionados, Maul afirma que eles precisam de um fantoche governando Mandalore e calcula que a prisão deve ter prisioneiros políticos adequados para esses fins. Eles então se libertam e procuram na prisão por um candidato digno. Devido a um comentário indireto de Satine, Maul escolhe Almec. Ele então retorna à sala do trono e desafia Vizsla a um duelo pela liderança do Olho da Morte, o qual Vizsla é obrigado a aceitar pela honra. Eles entram num intenso duelo com Vizsla tendo vantagem antes de Maul destruir sua mochila a jato. Vizsla então atira no sabre de luz de Maul o tirando de suas mãos e avança em sua direção para matar. No entanto, Maul subjuga Vizsla com suas habilidades marciais e clama seu sabre negro depois de bater nele até ele se render. Afirmando que só os fortes devem governar, o Vizsla derrotado não oferece resistência enquanto Maul o decapita. Apesar da vitória, um número de dissidentes do Olho da Morte, liderados por Bo-Katan Kryze, se recusam a jurar fidelidade a um estranho e fogem. Almec é reintegrado como primeiro ministro. À medida que discursa ao povo Mandaloriano, ele afirma que Satine assassinou Vizsla. Ele então relata a Maul seus planos de preparar sua nova administração, o Sith afirma que ele seria responsabilizado por seus fracassos. Almec então pergunta a Maul se ele tem algum outro plano, e Maul fala pra ele ir e governar Mandalore. Continuidade "Shades of Reason" foi adaptado no livro para leitores jovens The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy.The Essential Reader's Companion O episódio foi originalmente relatado pela ''Star Wars Insider'' 137 como o décimo quarto episódio da quinta temporada, mas a ordem foi revisada depois do lançamento da revista. Nos bastidores thumb|200px|A pintura representada no episódio. De acordo com uma postagem oficial do Facebook Star Wars: The Clone Wars como também na galeria de trívia do episódio em StarWars.com, um mural que apareceu na plataforma real do Palácio Real de Sundari, retratando uma batalha entre Mandalorianos e antigo Jedi, tinha um estilo artístico similar à arte cubista Guernica do pintor Pablo Picasso. Em adição às afirmações oficiais, a composição do mural (personagens posicionados nos lados esquerdo e direito da imagem) e tema (soldados na direita apontando armas e uma espada) são similares a outra pintura de Picasso, ''Massacre in Korea. StarWars.com confirmou que o mural do Palácio Real era uma pintura diferente daquela na residência do Governador Vizsla em "The Mandalore Plot". Nos estágios iniciais do episódio, os criadores tinham planejado uma cena após Vizsla ter sido derrotado, sua cabeça cortada rolaria escadaria abaixo. Isto foi cortado depois porque foi considerado gráfico demais. Diferentemente de uma edição similar em "Eminence", isto foi cortado bem cedo no desenvolvimento do episódio, embora tenha sido restaurado no lançamento DVD/Blu ray. A galeria de trívia do episódio confirmou que o lugar que Ziton Moj atacou no episódio foi o Parque da Paz de "The Mandalore Plot", que também retinha as cicatrizes da bomba do Olho da Morte do mesmo episódio. The tour droid that got blasted in this episode bore the same body design as the droid that gave Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala a lift at Mos Espa in Attack of the Clones. The Mandalore Banking Center was likewise a redesign of the Mandalorian Hospital in Season 3. O Corte do Diretor do episódio foi incluído no DVD ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Five. Aparições Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars